The Haunted Mansion
The Haunted Mansion is an action-adventure game released by High Voltage Software in 2003. The game is based off the movie by Disney of the same name though the plot seems unrelated. Gameplay Plot A Renaissance influenced nineteenth century mansion located in a bayou nearby New Orleans, Louisiana was a happy home to a family (presumably the Gracey family) until Atticus Thorn, leader of an evil cult known as the Order of Shadows, terrorized the mansion, causing the family to abandon the home. Thorn corrupted many of the resident ghosts of the mansion, transforming others into evil spirits to serve his will. On October 17, 1879, a young man named Ezekiel "Zeke" Holloway is searching for a job, when he is misled by a newspaper advertisement about being a caretaker for the mansion. Making the decision to take the job, he journeys to the mansion, only to faint upon arrival when he is greeted by six friendly ghosts, who are Atticus Thorn's slaves. Awakening, a spirit in a crystal ball named Madame Leota informs him that Atticus Thorn has trapped 999 souls in the mansion as part of his attempt to take over the Afterlife and should be sent into the Depths of the Afterdeath. She also informs him on how to use the Beacon of Souls, a magic lantern that fires bolts of light to fight off evil spirits. Leota also says that the Beacon is used to destroy the evil for good. Zeke's Story Ezekiel Halloway is a Louisiana young man desperately searching for work after the Civil War. Zeke grew up as an orphan, living with several caretakers throughout the years and is finally on his own. Zeke always felt lonely but had been used to it due to his parents' deaths. His father had died in the Civil War and his mother had gone missing shortly after. Zeke had to learn to fend for himself by his own ways. He'd always dreamed to become a writer and has written much but is stumped on what to write about in his current story. Zeke had always written about thrilling personal experiences yet hasn't had one in quite some time. Upon entering the mansion he discovers he has a story on his hands. That is- should he survive. Organizations Throughout the mansion, Zeke uncovers lost entries of the chronicles of Atticus Thorn. As Zeke reads these, he learns that Atticus is the leader of a group entitled the Order of Shadows. The purpose of the Order of Shadows is to find the Beacon of Souls along with the legendary Soul Gems and use its powers to suck souls from the living and use their energy to conquer the Land of the Living as well as the realm of the dead, soon leaving nothing but food for worms.These chronicles date from 1342 to 1867, indicating Thorn's state of undead. Another league is the Brotherhood of Souls, of which Madame Leota joined after being tricked by Thorn into joining the Order of Shadows and then realizing their deceptions. The purpose of the Brotherhood is to use any passed on soul energy for good and keep the Beacon safe from Thorn and his Order. As mentioned in one of Thorn's chronicles, "The Beacon had traveled through the valleys of Spain", the Beacon has been passed through regions of the Brotherhood all throughout the entire world. Category:Disney games Category:2003 video games Category:TDK games Category:High Voltage Software games Category:Adventure games Category:North America exclusive games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Licensed games